Other stories
Welcome! Here you can publish stories about the wikia or anything you like just as long you read the rules! *Main Fan fiction page. (go there) *Endventures Fan fiction page. (go there) *Wikia stories Fan fiction page. (you are here now.) ----'Mishap: A Dark Comedy/Slice of Life Willcraftia-Organization Fic. ' (Disclaimer: Some mild cursing (mostly censored) and violence) Chapter 1. There comes a time in one's life when he or she has to make a decision. Right now, Luna Kuutamo was making one of those decisions right now on whether or not she should wake up the sleeping pink creature that was lying down in the passenger seat. Impatiens the stupid, silly, sordid, sorry little shmuck. It was he who had suggested that the group go on a vacation to some random place in the middle of nowhere. Will had initially opposed the idea, as it would mean he would have to reschedule the bombings of numerous pizzerias he received poor service from, but Luna eventually convinced him that a break would be beneficial to the mental health of the wikia members, and so he caved in. However, not everyone was keen on this certain trip. Dragon and Aurora had their own business to take care of, and Kclar was busy trying to reconcile with a few of her friends after some harsh vitriol. Thus, Will, Luna, Craz, Shuura, and of course Impatiens, were cramped into a small SUV and driving through a dark, windy, neighborhood off the coast of the Pacific Ocean. Luna had noted that not one tree seemed to bear life, nor the bushes that surrounded them. The darkened houses nearby seemed to ooze freaky atmosphere, and every so often, she could hear something inside them. At present, though, she had to make a choice, and that choice was to wake the little gremlin up. She apologized quietly, and then shook his arm. "Wah? Lepers, they're everyw.....oh, hi.". There were still many things Luna had yet to know about him, but at least he was awake. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Impatiens stared at her for a second, and then looked around at the gaunt trees and houses. "Yup. This is the place. Just keep going down the street. We'll be there shortly". Luna sighed and continued driving. As she turned round a corner, a deep and grumpy voice spoke up from behind her. "I don't get why I have to sit in the back seat", said Will. "I should be the one up front, not him." Luna was about to reply, but Impatiens spoke up once again. "We're here." The house was vastly different from the others in the neighborhood. Unlike the dark and gloomy houses of 'Bunker's Bayou', this house was cleaner and more welcoming. The grass was much greener, and it had a sense of being lived-in. "Whose house did you say this was, again?", Craz asked Impatiens, who was struggling to stay awake. "This is Alexander's house. He's a friend of mine, and about a month ago, he and his buddy went on a trip to Vegas or something...he gave me a key to the house and said I could stay if I needed to. I doubt he'll mind if you guys stay as well." That seemed to satisfy Craz, but the others weren't satisfied. "When is he coming back?", Will asked. Impatiens turned to look at him, smiled, and mumbled, "Tomorrow." "WHAT?", Will seethed, barely suppressing his anger. "How are we supposed to know we can trust this guy?" "Because I've known him for most of my life. Relax." And with that, Impatiens unlocked the door, and the group entered the house. Chapter 2. When Luna stepped into the house, she noted that it wasn't like most houses she had seen during her time in the Willcraftia Organization. Unlike the completely dank and dusty, rotten, wooden shacks or the eerily clean asylums, this house seemed more like a....normal house. The floor in the front room was a soft carpet, and the walls were simply a muted gray, which was a rather calming color, especially in the dark. Upon the walls were numerous paintings, including one of a young child in fancy clothing, and one of a man standing in a lighthouse during a huge storm. Luna also noted the various statuettes up in a large group starting from nearby the door to next to the massive couch. The statuettes weren't anything too special; Simply carved stone figures of raccoons, rabbits, garden gnomes, and the occasional fairy or frog. One that stood out, however, was the statuette of what appeared to be a dead woman held in the hands of an older woman. When Luna looked closer, she could see that the older woman had fangs. A vampire, Luna thought. As she continued walking along, she came across the next room, that was only separate from the living room due to a wall in-between them. This appeared to be a dining room, due to the long table and numerous chairs in it, and a chandelier over said table. Across from the dining room, she entered a small hallway of sorts where there was a small window that showed off the Pacific Ocean in all it's glory, as well as the beaches down below. To the right, there was a bedroom with a king-sized and plenty of space, leading Luna to decide that this would be where she and Will slept. As she and Will began to unpack what they had brought along for the trip, Craz was busy checking out the statuette of the vampire and her victim. "Hey, guys, there's some writing here!", she yelled, and began reading. "Each night, the vampiress leaves her castle in order to feast upon the living just as her master did before her. Many times, this leaves the victim helpless, drifting into the darkness of the euphenism....". Craz thought this last part was rather funny, and drifted over to the window connecting the living room to the king-sized bedroom where Luna and Will were staying. "This statuette calls death 'the euphenism'! Get it?" Luna and Will, however, didn't find it as funny. The latter's face, being obscured by his mask, was hard to read, but Craz felt that he was heavily regretting letting her come along, just as he did with Impatiens, despite him knowing the place. Luna's feelings seemed to be mixed between quiet amusement, puzzlement, and worry for Craz's sanity. A little while later, after everyone was finished setting up, the members prepared to go to bed. Luna and Will would take the master bedroom, Craz would sleep on the couch, and Impatiens and Shuura would sleep on the floor. As Luna began drifting off to sleep, she couldn't help but think that this vacation was going to be more trouble than it was worth. MIGHT BE CONTINUED IN THE FUTURE, I DON'T KNOW - 3000 (Comedy/Cross-over: SCP Breach confinement) By Kclar228 Item #: SCP- 3000 Object Class: Safe? Keter?... (Information unknown) Special Containment Procedures: SCP - 3000 is to be contained in a secure holding cell in Research Sector- 16b. SCP - 3000 is not to be removed from its cell unless approved by a Level Two or higher personnel, SCP - 3000's cell must have the following things to keep her mind sane: * Plush toys * A bed with one big pillow and two smaller ones * Another bed but smaller since she misses her younger sister * A couple of pictures on her cell door and above her bed * And a bookshelf before which SCP- 3000 must be heavily sedated. Even so, at such times SCP- 3000 is to be accompanied by two (2) armed guards and guided by an iron collar, secured to two (2) iron poles 2 m in length, and held firmly by two (2) Level One or higher personnel while in transit. Any experiments performed on SCP- 3000 are to be conducted inside of specifically prepared rooms (see document 042-D-3-18). SCP- 3000’s cell should be monitored at all times via a security camera. Should any abnormal behavior occur, Doctor ████ is to be alerted at once. Description: SCP - 3000 is humanoid in appearance, standing at 1.9 m tall and weighing 35.3 kg; SCP - 3000 claims herself as Kclar, She says she was born with autism and is the age of a 16 year old girl. Kclar would sometimes try to explore the other SCP's cell, curious about what they look like and what they were, But due to her unpredictable acts SCP - 3000 couldn't able to get any closer to them as she is being led by guards. Kclar would ask us to explain about the creatures, we would tell her about each of them. She seem to listen and nodded with a smile. SCP - 3000 seem to like hugs, she would attempt to hug Doctor ████, the class D's or one of the guards. Responds are awkwardly hug her or push her away. She been tasered once only for trying to escape from her cell after she realize she ran out of pencils for her drawings. Addendum A-1: SCP - 3000 spoke for the first time today, 12-6-20██, addressing Dr. ████. A full account of the conversation is attached. Interviewed: SCP- 3000 Interviewer: Doctor ███████ ████ Foreword: SCP- 3000 randomly began speaking with no obvious provocation en route to a testing facility. Doctor ████ was recording notes at the time on a handheld microphone. Irrelevant data has been omitted. SCP - 3000: ''"Ahh, finally i'm out. Oh, what's up doc?" (SCP - 3000 laugh) '''Dr. ████:' (Sighs angrily) "SCP - 3000, do you know where you're?" SCP - 3000: ''"Of course...i...don't know where...i am, BUT that doesn't matter! All i want to know is WHY i'm here?"'' Dr. ████: ''"Your here due to carrying a 'disease', we were claim that you are carrying it"'' SCP - 3000: ''"What kind of disease IS it?"'' Dr. ████: ''"We don't know.."'' SCP - 3000: ''"WHAT kind of Doctor are you? Your suppose to know all illness!"'' Closing Statement: The recording ends with Doctor ████ '''trying to attack SCP - 3000 but was hold back by some guards, SCP - 3000 was later taken by to her cell. Addendum C-1: Level 3 authorization required: On 4-26-20██ SCP- 3000 managed to break containment. During the roughly 5 minute period in which it was unsupervised, it came into contact with SCP- 999. Upon being detained, SCP- 3000 was very calm and amiable. Since this time, however, SCP- 3000 has been shown to be much more talkative. SCP - 999's reaction to the humanoid was gurgling and tickling her, touching SCP - 999 made SCP - 3000's smile to smile so wide she pass out from a lack of air. The guards moved into SCP - 999's pen to drag SCP - 3000 back to her cell. After that, she requires high security and more guards to keep an eye on her. I don't know what oh-three-thousand and that orange slime talked about, but she seems much happier overall. She no longer seems to simply sit and mope around in her cell, and several staff have claimed to hear her humming some kind of happy tune. End of document Blood Blossom by Tigerstar (PG 13+ or More) '''Chapter 1 Impatiens, Luna, Will and Kclar stared through the bars, where the sound of crunching bone sourced. Aurora, on the other side, was chewing onto the bone of what was left of Shuura, a sight so gruesome. The walls were painted in blood, guts, insides spewed around what was a room once used for a prison cell. She continued to mark the bloody bone with her steel teeth and rip at the flesh with her red-stained paws. Her eyes were once a golden hue that was somewhat calm, now a blind, glassy yellow. They lowly started to back away when she looked up at them. Willcraft castle, one of the main bases scattered across the land. All set up by the very same team. Of course, the Willcraftia HQ is their main spot, but they would of course, change area once in a while. What was the situation? A plague. How? Well, the arrival of a new kind of creature, a bloodbeast, started it. Leaving its home in the Valley of Emptiness to get to the land inhabited by people, human-like creatures and animals who understand and speak the common language. The bloodbeast spread the plague in its saliva and when it bites a victim, they become bloodthirsty, inhumane creatures bound for the taste of flesh. Aurora is a victim of the first bloodbeast. Bitten on the very spot that spreads the virus quickly through the body, the neck. It was agonising for them to watch her plead them to run as she uncontrollably writhed and ran herself into walls and attempted to rid of the pain. Sadly, Shuura was the one to comfort her in her final moments of sanity. Shuura died in the process, but to give her friend a calm last moment. The others are off to find the cure. The cure to the Bloodlust Plague was in the land called the Dark Forest. The problem? Nobody knows where it is. "I'm really concerned for her safety," Luna told the others. All she got was the empty stare from everyone else. They all had sympathy for the former member. Now, she's covered in the blood of a member and also she's quite mangy, broken and emotionless. "Stupid blood animal just had to leave its home, and it ended up killing the contributor to our food stock," Will spat. Then, Roar and Craz bursted through the door of the dungeon. Both were covered in dust, scratches and dirt. Roar looked exhausted, panting as he walked through the hall. "You're back!" Kclar cheered, clapping her hands. "Did you find-" "No." Roar heaved, before dropping to the ground, groaning. Impatiens left to grab the dragon some water. He was heard walking up the stairs, then tripping. He let out a rather childish scream. "We have found the Dark Forest. Way too far off from here," Craz remarked. Everyone was now listening and the room was silent apart from the slight panting of Roar and Aurora still crunching on the bone. "More Importantly, as we opened the flask to take some of the Dark Forest's water (the cure), he stopped us," Roar continued. "He asked us 'why take some of the power of the Darkness?'" "Then, I told him it was for the Bloodbeast venom cure, for a friend who needs it," Craz added. " He didn't know us, so he attacked." Willcraft spoke up. "Who is he?" "He calls himself 'Tigerstar'. Some kind of ruler, who just used shadow creatures to chase us out," Dragon replied. "I was able to fend off the shadow beasts, but then he himself transformed into some kind of monster." Everyone silenced again, apart from the noise of the crunching bone. "We're all going this time, get ready. Pack supplies. We're facing this 'Tigerstar' you speak of," Will commanded. Nobody is getting in their way now. This animal will regret denying to help. Chapter 2 They left at sunrise the next day, every single one of the members were assigned to a particular role. With Craz and Dragon in charge of directions, Will obviously leading the group, Luna in charge of night-watch and first aid, and Impatiens and Kclar in charge of the food and resources. They were still hiking through the mountainous terrain, which was still in Willcraftia Castle territory. It was a dense, forest-covered area, with a perfect viewpoint of the many landforms on the horizon before them. "We should set camp now, just to avoid being tired on the way there," Luna suggested. It was getting dark by now and it seemed best that they settle down. The sky started to spin with dark stormclouds, blotting out the shine of the sun. Impatiens looked up, only to receive a droplet of water right into his eye, before a few more droplets of rainwater fell upon him and the rest of the group. They shielded themselves with everything they could. Craz, who had been gathering firewood and twigs, had discovered a hollowed carving in the hill close by, in which she called the rest over to shelter from the storm. By the time everyone had settled down and the sky dimmed, Dragon lit the firewood pile in the center of their make-shift cave camp. "Guys, chicken or turkey?" Kclar asked the other members who huddled by the fire. Everyone had agreed on chicken, so she took out the chicken sandwiches that they had prepared. As they snacked in their cozy den, the sky thundered, roared and the rain began to get even heavier. It seemed they would have to set out when it was over. By early sunrise, Craz pulled out some kind of instrument, a kazoo (familiar reference?) and blew into it, in which the plastic makeshift alarm echoed through the hollow of the cave, waking everyone up with the sudden irritating buzz it made. "What the fuck?" Will commented abruptly, despite him being awake before the noise killed everyone else'S hearing. "I don't have an airhorn, but I found this lil thing. I thought it'll do," Craz shrugged, holding off a laugh. Seriously, it was funny to see them flail in distress, mistakening the wake up call for a danger alarm. art the Hazmat (Comedy) (Fan-story: Dark) by Kclar228 Kclar is sitting on a chair her hands was strapped down so she couldn't able to run off, though the Hazmats HAVE tasers and guns on them and she was wearing a shock collar, Kclar being unpredictable and a little crazy made the black hazmat order them to give her 'extra security' just in case she try something stupid. Kclar was still smiling even though they have their guns pointed at her head, the black hazmat entered the room with another hazmat but yellow and he was holding a clipboard, a pencil and what seem to be a container with one single small pill in it "Alright.." the black hazmat went to read the clipboard that the yellow one was holding "K-car? K-clan? Ka-cla-" "K-clar!" Kclar corrected him and the hazmat gave her a glare "Ok.. Kclar, your going to take some tests" "TESTS?" Kclar's eyes widen and her mouth was agape. "I'm not good at tests, not even nap-plans! Please don't make me do nap-plans but.. spelling tests are great!" the black hazmat was a little confuse for a moment but then he face-plant realizing what she was talking about. "Not that sort of tests.." he said with annoyance "Your going to swallow this pill, it's called-" "Exepodo!" yell the hazmat "It's a pill that suppose to make you seem smarter!" the black hazmat gave the yellow one a look. "Thank you...Bob..." he said angrily and he grabbed the bag off him, he took a pair of tweezers, he'd open the bag and grabbed the pill with the tweezers he was holding. Kclar looked curiously at the pill and then smile "It reminds me of from the matrix where this guy have two choices, either eat the red pill or blue pill!" then she froze and then gasped loudly making the hazmats flinched "Is it like the matrix?! But where's the blue pills?!" "No it's not," said the black hazmat "Now open your mouth!" Kclar opens her mouth and he popped the pill inside her mouth and onto saliva covered tongue. She closed her mouth and swallowed the pill, she smiled happily. The hazmats waited for a reaction in about two seconds Kclar flinched, her eyes twitch and her mouth pulled a strange duck lip like look. The black hazmat watch and then she closed her eyes, the hazmat walked up to prod her with a small metal stick "Kclar," he said loudly "Kclar! Are you dead?" Kclar quickly open her eyes and yell 'BOO!' at the black hazmat who jumped back in fright and then Kclar started giggling "Did i scare you?" she ask "And also that pill tasted icky and a little ...sticky down the throat..." "No," he lied "You haven't scared me, now who do you see in the room?" he was testing if the pill had made Kclar hallucinate. "Oh, only you, me, the other hazmats and Ed the zombie " she said with a huge grin, the hazmat froze and so did the others. Bob was about to write it down until Kclar crack up laughing "GOTCHA!" the other hazmats laugh all except for the black hazmat who was NOT amuse at her joke. "ED is just a fictional character from a TERRIBLE movie!" he snapped and Kclar gave him a filthy look "A beg your pardon dear sir!" she splat "Ed is NOT a fictional character he's a real actor AND Shaun of the dead ISN'T a terrible movie, it's awesome!" the other hazmats gave the black hazmat a disapproving glare and then they turn their attention back to Kclar. "She doesn't look smarter but stupider.." whispered the black hazmat to Bob who snickered a bit. Kclar gave him a wink and Bob winked back, the black hazmat look at Kclar and said "Kclar, what does e = ?" Kclar looked confuse and she squinted her eyes "Mc square?" she asked and the black hazmat nodded "Mine Craft square!" Kclar blurted out and the hazmats in the room laugh again but not the black hazmat who just face-plant. "What's wrong?" ask Kclar "Why don't you smile like the other hazmats or laugh?" the black hazmat replied "The boss doesn't allow games or jokes around here" "I thought you WERE the boss!" "No, i'm just the leader of the experiments and cells" Kclar was puzzled and then she smile widely "We can PRETEND your the boss!" she squeak, the black hazmat's eyes widen "No thanks, that's not allow either" he said. Kclar frowned "Alright" she said trying to shrug but her hands were strapped down "Suit yourself!" the black hazmat ordered the others to take her back to her cell but as they unstrapped her Kclar quickly ran off but not to the door but up on top of a shelf which contained empty flasks, containers and tubes. She starts balancing up there singing and chanting "GET DOWN!" yell the black hazmat angrily "Are you insane?!" but Kclar just shook her head and giggled "But i like it up there and i'm not insane, i'm a MONKEY! " she called down from up the shelf, she then grabbed an flask that seem to be not empty but filled with yellow liquid. Kclar sniff it and then her eyes widen, it stink so much it made Kclar dizzy and fell off the shelf the black hazmat manage to catch her before she fell to the metal floor. He handed Kclar to the other hazmat and order him to take her back, he nodded and did what he told. The End Luna's Mission 'By Impatiens/Wookie/Idiot Luna stood and watched the many people below. She felt contempt for the simpletons who simply loafed around like some large species of slug. And yet, she was different. She was a ninja. It was all part of the training, melee, and tests that lead to this, this sort of higher importance. Many ninjas had eventually quit to start a new life, or had died in combat. Not Luna. She was strict with her job, and knew that if she, one of the strongest ninjas on Earth, were to quit, she’d be the laughingstock of the world. As she continued contemplating about life, she noticed something falling out of the clouds. Whatever it was, it was screaming. Loudly. She prepared to help whoever it was, but then she suddenly recognized who it was. She let the person fall. She knew he’d get back up. It was Impatiens The epitome of imperfection. Twelve minutes later, a bruised figure dragged himself near the building Luna stood upon. “Nice landing.” she said, jokingly. Imp simply groaned. The reason he was up in the clouds was this: A certain troll had told him that there was an albino Cloud Shark flying around. Imp had apparently climbed a mountain, and had walked on the clouds. He had then tripped over his large feet and plummeted out of the sky, like some sort of pink meteor. Before Imp could come up with a snappy comeback, Luna felt something vibrating in her pocket. She took it out. It was a flat disc that had a small screen on it. Within two seconds, a hologram of her “master” appeared. Impatiens groaned again. “How come YOU get a holocron?” Luna smiled “Holocrons are only for GOOD warriors. Remember what happened last time?” “Geez,” Imp muttered under his breath. “kill one family, and everyone turns on me…” (Imp had a serious problem with his powers, and them getting out of control. But that’s a different story.) Luna looked at the hologram. Her “master” wore a suit, top hat, and a gas mask that covered his face. “Luna.”, said Will, in his heavy Swedish accent. “We must proceed with our plans ahead of schedule.” From below the building, Imp yelled out, “Why is THAT?!” The hologram turned, and pointed a finger at Imp. Within two seconds, Impatiens was rolling around on the ground, desperately trying to put out the green flames all over him. “DON’T interrupt me while I’m talking, peasant.”, Will said in a voice that could make a normal person tremble in fear. Luna stood in silence, and listened to what Will had to say. PART TWO: Will gazed upon the congregation circled around the massive table. His masked face intimidated many of the company present. All except for Luna. She had already proved her power as his majordomo and head assassin. She was feared throughout the land through her skill with almost every weapon upon the pitiful Terran dustball called Earth. And weapons were just a quarter of her methods of disposal! Multiple times, she had used something that not even the most cunning spies could possibly fathom eliminating someone with. Rumor had it, she had suffocated a rival fighter with only her hair. This strengthened her reputation for the most successful assistant and spy. Besides her, Will had several other people on his payroll, even if they were all novices compared to Luna. This consisted of: Craz, a mentally unstable adolescent girl who had a thing for thinking up intense and unorthodox plans for instilling fear into enemies; K-Clar, a younger girl who often acted as a distraction, or a sleeper agent; Roar, a Dragon animagus who enjoyed siege, and finally Impatiens, a plant-like creature and creation of Wing Ding Gaster, the former Royal Scientist to Asgore, King of the Monsters, but that's not important. Once Will was confident that everyone was present and accounted for, he began his meeting. “Good evening servants”, he began, in his strong Swedish accent. “You’re most likely wondering why I brought you here.” Impatiens was the first to speak up. “Have you finally proposed to Luna yet?” The silence that followed this remark preceded the sound of Impatiens rolling around on the floor to put out the green flames that burned him.“NO, you blithering idiot. What I was about to say was that the next part for our plan is happening sooner than usual.”Impatiens and Craz started to cheer in a satirical manner, and quickly resumed their seats. As Will tried to cope with the fact that a quarter of his helpers were imbeciles, Luna spoke up. “Our goal is to dispose of Captain Caerbannog, who has an army of cannibals at his command.” (“Alliteration is Aspiringly Awesome and Amazing”, Impatiens said under his breath.) As the meeting went on, the group discussed the plan of attack, and how to mop up the evidence. After the meeting was finished, they each left one by one, until only Luna and Will were left alone. “Alright then, Will. I’ll see you tomorrow. “ “Thank you, Luna. I’m much obliged to you.” “As am I.”, Luna responded, and with that, she vanished without a trace. The very next day, Luna arrived first at the meeting building, and waited for twenty minutes until Impatiens arrived with tissue in his red nose. “Nosebleed”, he muttered, his voice congested by the tissues and the clotted blood. Luna sighed. “Was it Medusabelle?” “Yes. Earlier this morning, I started muttering about how hot it was, and after two minutes, she got on top of me, pressed me down, and said that if I didn't stop, she'd give me a ''reason to feel hot. It got really close.(Pun not intended).” Luna cringed, and contacted Will. He didn't answer. Only a sharp static filled the air, and then, moments later, an unfamiliar voice filled the room. TO BE CONTINUED 'The Miraculous Misadventures of a Large group of Weirdos '''by CrazTheGenericFangirl '(May contain violence and mild swearing) Melissa Brown was late. : Of course, she hadn’t been meaning to be late, quite the contrary actually. She had planned this meeting in advance, prepared sensibly for it, and even managed to sneak in quick reinforcement of her plans, had it not for the pesky granny driving aggravatingly slow on the way to the Containment Centre. Despite this, she managed to get to her destination, ten minutes late. : She parked her cheap car, brushed down her blouse and took a deep breath. Calmly, she got out of the car and jogged to the intimidating-looking man standing outside the entrance. : “Sorry I’m late,” she breathed, “traffic was bad.” She got a glare in response. Feeling guilty, she took out a small notepad from her jacket. : “So, where are they right now?” She asked. The intimidating-looking man spun on his heel, beckoning Melissa to follow him. He cleared his throat. : “The prisoners are currently being held at the large Visitation room, second floor on the east wing.” He spoke. “They will be placed opposite where we’ll be sitting. We’ll be able to look at them through one-way glass, so it is very unlikely that you will be harmed by them.” : Melissa struggled to match his long strides, scampering along beside him like a puppy following its owner. : “Oh, goodie” She breathed, “So will I get the chance to like, talk to them face to face?” : The man shot a look at her, probably meaning “no, you blithering idiot.” They took the stairs, turned left and continued on through the halls. They walked in silence until finally they reached a wooden door. : “Now then,” the man began. “Some of the people within the room have proven to be highly unstable and unnaturally powerful. Regardless of the safety measures we have installed, we won’t be sure how they will react to being stared at. Do not try to provoke or engage contact with any of the prisoners here, do you understand me?” : She nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy. The man reached into his pocket, took out a card and slid it in the slot beside the door. The light above went from a bright red to green, and the door swung open lightly. : She stepped inside, observing the room within. The floor and walls were painted a drab grey, and a single bulb from the ceiling lit up the room. There were no windows. No vents. A large pane of glass was placed on the front wall, tainted a slight grey. From the glass, she could see another room, less furnished and much bigger. She saw a door on the other side. She sat down on the nearest chair, fumbling with her pen and notepad while the man talked to somebody through some sort of radio. She couldn’t make out the garble that came from the speaker, but she had a vague idea of what they were talking about. : “Alright, bring them in.” The door on the other side swung open, and she saw a group of people walk through in an orderly line. Two of them chatted happily among themselves, while others stood calmly. : “Now then, these prisoners have been collected and brought here over several weeks, so some have stayed longer than others. They all seem to vaguely know each other, and are connected through an organisation from within the deep corners of the internet.” : Melissa busied herself with writing this all down, her eyes flickering frequently from the window to her notepad. When she was done writing, she looked at one of the inmates, a short young girl with brown hair and vividly bright amber eyes. She bounced pleasantly on her feet, looking at the room around her. Then, her eyes locked onto Melissa, staring directly at her. : “Um,” Melissa began, “this window is supposed to be one-way glass, right?” The girl smiled at her and waved, still locking her eyes into Melissa’s. : “Don’t mind that,” he said, almost bored, “that one has a habit of unintentionally unnerving people.” : “Oh, okay…” She paused, “why is that one pink? And is that a dragon? And why did you bring a wolf in there?” : “If you listened to what I previously said, then you would know that they are connected to each other, so there is bound to be some members who are more…questionable than others.” Thankfully, the girl’s attention was brought to a neat-looking moth on the window. : “Starting with the leader of this said organisation, and one of the hardest to completely track down, we have Willcraft.” She turned her attention to him. He wore a black suit, top hat and gloves, but his face was concealed by a gasmask. : “He doesn’t seem to have any connections outside his organisation, possibly for the safety of them, or himself. He has shown to be quite chipper, yet equally as threatening and sadistic.” : “Next, we have Impatiens Gaster, a hybrid mutation of a human and a flower. He is known to be involved with a scientist from the Underground, and has an alarming rate of powerful, yet unstable powers. He seems to be quite sociable and talkative, even in captivity.” : A boy with pink skin and petals surrounding his head chatted pleasantly to the girl with amber eyes, possibly about the fascinatingly large moth on the window. : “Beside him, we have Kclar. We have yet to discover her full name, but from what we’ve seen, she appears to be a regular person interested in macabre writing.” A girl with brown hair, dressed in a rainbow t-shirt and jeans. Compared to the others, she was the scariest of them all. : “Then we have this little malcontent here, Caitlin Zarabellum, better known as her online nickname “Craz”. She is a young girl with the ability to hack into the most powerful of systems and yet still remain for the most part untraceable. Despite her intelligence, she has proven to be quite tactless and both mentally and emotionally unstable.” The girl with the amber eyes laughed at the pink one’s joke, and continued chatting. She wore her short hair on her shoulders, her light black jacket’s sleeves rolled up and her grin full of malice. : “Then, we have a very real dragon. We have modified his animagus so that he can remain in a reasonably manageable height. Seems to have been involved in universes beyond our own, describing them as fictional. An observing, yet menacing type.” A black western dragon wearing a pair of small glasses sat next to a wolf. : “Next to the dragon, we have a she-wolf, Aurora. She has been known to talk, but doesn’t out of either shyness or spite in captivity. She’s also proven to have a short temper.” : The wolf had light grey fur, with sky blue patterns beginning from the neck down to her tail. She wore a silver choker encrusted with rubies. : “Then, finally we have Shuura, an ordinary Russian girl. She had befriended a bear, and for the most part has proven to be relatively calm and co-operative.” : Shuura stood calmly, bouncing lightly on her toes. She had a bandage obscuring her eye, and wore a t-shirt and shorts. He sat down, placing his radio onto the table. Melissa was struggling to write everything down, her hand a blur. Finally, she stopped writing. : “So, why did you bring them here?” She asked. : “Hm?” He answered. : “The people on the other side. Why are they all here?” : He flashed a small smile at her, “Well, they are quite a remarkable lot, aren’t they?” : “You didn’t answer my question.” : “I’m going to. Each individual here has their own story, their own reason as to why they are connected to each other. For time’s sake, I won’t go too much in to detail, but it appears as though they are planning to…” He paused. Why did he pause? A faint garble came from the radio. He grabbed it, held it up to his ear. “Hello? Security Room, can you hear me?” : The garble continued. Melissa could almost hear noises from the garble. A struggle, maybe? Then, someone spoke. She couldn’t make it out, but this was enough for the man to go rigid and pale. : “What’s wrong?” She asked, feeling uneasy again. When he spoke, his words sounded dry and choked. “We are missing someone from the group,” he said, “We weren’t able to track her down, weren’t able to find any connections. But we know who she is. We know what she is.” The door on the other side was open, but the group were already out. : “Um,” she began, but the man was already grabbing the radio, barking instructions into various radios from within the centre. : “Melissa, go down through the hall, first exit to the right. You’ll see a fire exit that’ll take you straight to the first floor, just near the exit.” : “What’s going on?” She said, worried. : “Someone was just after breaching into the security room, freed the prisoners.” : “What? But how’d they get past-“ : “I don’t have time to argue with you. Go down to the fire exit and leave immediately.” : “But-“ : “Go!” he barked, and Melissa spun on her heel and sprinted down the hall, searching for the fire exit. She sped past security guards, sprinting down to stop the prisoners from escaping. She heard someone yell out in pain. Her legs were killing her, but she continued to sprint down, she took a right turn. The more she went down, the more yells she heard. She burst through the fire exit, the door slammed shut. She stopped running. The shouts were dimmed down to faint mumbles. She breathed heavily, shaking. When she wasn’t going to faint from exhaustion, she made her way down the stairs. Her hands were shaking dangerously, so she kept her grip on the railing tight. She could barely hear the noises of struggle now as they faded to nothing. She breathed through her nose. She was a lot calmer now, and her legs didn’t feel like crumpling under her weight anymore. She reached the door and went outside. Despite everything, she smiled. And then a frying pan cracked into the side of her skull and she crumpled to the floor. THE TRAINING!!! By Impatiens/Wookie/Hapless Fool *NOTE: This fic was written by me a long time ago, where I was a lot stupider. Read at your own risk* A flowery humanoid tore down the halls of the WillCraft Training Garrison. His legs felt like collapsing, his eyes almost completely closing in exhaustion, frantically trying to not be late for the seventh time this month. He normally wouldn’t have been too fazed by being tardy, but today was different. Today, he and his cohorts would learn how to effectively combat mystical beasts. He made a right turn, and nearly slammed into a large, intimidating oak door. This was it. Impatiens Gaster breathed a sigh of relief. He had a few more minutes before class started, so he pushed the heavy door open, and strolled proudly into a ridiculously flight of chairs. He moved through the many seats surrounding the main fighting grounds, and was immediately tackled by a girl with blood-red hair. Medusabelle now sat on the grounded mutant, as if she was a lioness that had just slain a gazelle. Her face split into a creepily wide grin, and simply stared directly into Impatiens eyes. Normally, the young mutant would have happily stayed with her, but he was going to be late if he was stuck there any longer! Within seconds, a large tendril emerged from Impatiens’s back, and plucked the aroused girl off of his chest. He set her down in a chair, and walked down a flight of stairs into the arena. He speed-walked his way into a line of people. Beside him, several other important figures were listening to a man with a gas mask, tuxedo, and top hat (as well as a thick Swedish accent). Among the line of people were Shuura, a young Russian girl with an eye patch, Craz, an insane girl with brown hair, Kclar, also female, also had brown hair, and then a black Western dragon, almost the size of an entire house, with small, Harry Potter-ish glasses perched on his nose. Finally, there was Aurora, a grayish-blue Wolf with a ruby-encrusted choker. Next to Will was another girl in her late teens, but with a mask tied around her nose and mouth, dressed in traditional ninja garb: Luna, Will’s ninja admin, who tended to keep most of the unstable members in check. She stared at each member, and finally, at Impatiens. She squinted in contempt, and then whispered something to Will. He continued speaking, but listened to whatever Luna had to say. He nodded and proceeded with the end of his speech. “So, it is very important that you use everything you have against what I am going to set upon you. These beasts aren’t going to go easy on you; There’s no point in going easy on them. Now, Luna has just informed me that Impatiens has finally arrived, which I’m pleased about, because I plan to use him as the first one to fight a monster of my choice, which is a Titan Kappa. Now, everyone who isn’t battling at the time should be seated in those chairs at the front of the bleachers. Now, Impatiens, you will stay in the arena. I will release the Titan Kappa in a moment." Impatiens was frozen with fear. He had faced a normal Kappa before, and it wasn’t pleasant. However, he had only seen pictures of Titan Kappas, and they were enough to give him nightmares. He jerked. One of the gates containing a beast started to open. From his chair, Will threw a chicken leg laced with an anger potion at the gate. Impatiens watched in horror as a massive, gray, clammy, wet arm reached out of the dark, fell upon the chicken leg, and dragged it back into the cage. From the dark came noises of bone-crunching, and a pause. A hideous, wet roar shook the arena to it’s foundations. Impatiens could only make whimpering noises as the creature emerged. PART TWO: In the world of animals, and particularly monsters, there are three methods of beating down prey. The first method is Pursuit Predation, where you continue to chase down a creature by tracking it until it dies of exhaustion; Sneak Attacks, where you spring out and surprise prey before they even know their lives are in jeopardy; And finally, just plain attacking and trying to smash the darn morsel before it runs away. Kappas, as well as Titan Kappas, take part in the third method. Impatiens Gaster stood in awe and fear as he gazed upon the Titan Kappa standing not a hundred feet away from him. It was grey, with clammy, slimy skin, no eyes to be seen, but little nubs at the top of it’s head where ears should be, a hideous, gaping, circular mouth with rows of needle-sharp teeth, which it used to devour helpless animals where they stood. It had webby hands, and clawed feet. On it’s back, it had a cucumber-green carapace, which was it’s weakest spot. Impatiens reviewed the weaknesses of Kappas: A: If their “ears” are chopped off, they could not sense prey as easily, and would essentially be blind before it heals. B: Water is the source of it’s life. The gym was completely dry, and with no water to sustain it, the beast would be certain to collapse at any moment! Impatiens felt that he might win, but then it happened. Pipes from the walls dispensed liquid. Water. The malformed monstrosity curled it’s mouth in what Impatiens assumed to be a smile. It then let out a hideous, wet roar. Everyone in the bleachers save for Will and Luna covered their ears; The roar was loud enough to shatter glass. Impatiens frantically scanned the area for a boat, or even a piece of wood to cling on to, but there was nothing. Impatiens decided he would have to take a risk, and sprouted tendrils from his back. They slithered from out of his sweatshirt, and pushed against the ground. Impatiens was soon hoisted up, at face level with the disgusting beast. He immediately aimed a sharp tendril whip at the Titan Kappa’s left “ear”, but the beast was quicker than Imp had thought. It aimed a well-timed punch at the young mutant, who lost his balance, and fell back into the small lake that was forming in the gym. Back in the bleachers, Medusabelle started to whimper. Decay, who was the only person besides Imp who dared to talk to her when she was stressed, asked her why she felt pressured, as she wouldn’t have to battle in the gym. “No, it’s him!”, she squeaked, as she held back tears. Will heard all of this conversation very clearly, and wondered if committing suicide might finally end all the annoyances. Impatiens bobbed around in the small lake like a cork, waiting the the Titan Kappa to deliver the final blow. WillCraft also waited with glee. It had been a long time since he had seen someone suffer. Luna, however, wouldn’t have any of it. “Alright, that’s enough. I’m going in to save him. “. Will protested, but Luna told him that if Impatiens were to die, most of the former Underground dwellers would blame him for Imp’s death. Also, Medusabelle would be VERY''UNHAPPY. ''Will finally threw in the towel, and gave Luna access to the fight. Luna practically flew across the room towards the massive Titan Kappa. With one slight jerk with her katana, the beast’s right arm fell off. The creature howled in pain. Impatiens, who felt that he should help, used his remaining tendrils to tie the legs of the Titan Kappa together. Rooted to the spot, the hunter was now the hunted, as Luna zoomed in for the kill, and slashed the foul beast in the nape of the neck. The creature fell like a sack of lead. Impatiens jumped out of the way, as the creature hit the water, and created a tsunami. Medusabelle breathed a sigh of relief, and Will was incredibly disappointed. After the waves subsided, Impatiens stared at Luna, who was perched on the head of the beast’s carcass. “You can thank me later.”, she said as she sheathed her katana. S.L.Y Force: Mission Willcraftia by TheAuroraWolf "The agents have their gear set. We'll launch their co-ordinates of target in a few minutes," one tech-clerk called, his eyes glued to wandering and bouncing off the screen in front of him. This was a risky mission. They've only managed to gather a small amount on the scheme of the secretive association, but information reads the members being the most to be feared. "Dectected eight life forms, Captain," another clerk informed, pressing on the button on her head gear, "I've sent the co-ordinates to the Dephlox-1000". "Very well, Carie. The team will bring the Dephlox along with them, which is a good choice. The machine scans animate life forms and determine their location. It will send co-ordinates of the being to both the team and the base," the captain explained to some guests of importance. "We will launch in three minutes," Carie called through the speakers, "all the agents involved in Mission Willcraftia is to report to the jet dock immediately. I repeat, to the jet dock immediately." The team for the mission consisted of eight of the professionals, Agent Vince, Agent Oliver, Agent Jenny, Agent Chris, Agent Melanie, Agent Lauren, Agent Penny and the leader of the troop, Agent Ross. They were accompanied by a few soldiers and two tracking drones. The team awaited at the dock, their flight gear active and stable. "Never thought I'd go on this mission, Oliver! We're in for some surprises," Chris smiled, determined. He jumped around in his suit and had already accidentally activated the wings. "We've got our weapons packed in the jet. We hook the plasma energy pipes on the blasters AFTER the wings have been deactivated," Agent Lauren firmly reminded Penny and Jenny, the twins. "Vincent, I've got a bad feeling we're dealing with something... dangerous," Ross told the second-in-command, Agent Vince. "Chill. We've dealt with a giant bird before. I'm expecting something harder than a malicious bird," Vincent calmly assured, leaning on the wall in a bored fashion, "and besides, we're the best at this stuff. Next thing we'll see is probably a fantasy creature. Killing is my favourite hobby." "Like a dragon? Hah, I bet if we fight a real dragon, I'm betting $50," Ross laughed jokingly. The jet arrived just in time, and the crew climbed aboard. They were flown 90km above the building of the organisation. "There's a force field around the place, and you guys need to travel at almost mach speed. The wings have been designed to fold, so you guys can penetrate the shield just enough to get through. When you get to the main entrance, set up the Dephlox and you're all set to get in. Our goal is to reach the files of that scheme they're making and get it here. On the way, try to capture the members... They are not natural whatsoever, and some are more complex than you think. Good luck!" Carie cheered aboard the jet from her hologram. The jet started to circle. "This is it. Guys, prepare yourselves. We jump in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Captain by DragonRoar4238 (rated S for Shipping... PG) I wonder what an ordinary dragon does when he's just been ressurected. I asked Percy earlier, and he had no clue. Neither did Diamond, Spectre, Alviot, Renegade, Albatross, Chlorine- Who would ever name themself after an element... Especially one like chlorine... Er, no offense Chlorine- that's just so weird to say! Uh, anyways, Raptor, and Peregrine. Hmm, maybe Luna has an idea. Or Kclar, or Imp, or Aurora. I'll go ask right now. I looked away from the computer I was absent-mindedly staring at and started trodding towards the Fanfiction Wing, through a complex series of hallways and hallway doors. Who even built this place to be this complex... I got a soda on the way, and in the half-second of joy I drank it up and the half-second of sadness afterwards, I heard something from the distance behind me... "Captain!" Captain? I don't remember anyone ever calling me captain. I turned around and- Oh no. It's Chlorine. If you don't want to be involved in a horrible accident involving a crazy "scientist" who mixes solutions recklessly and always has different-colored fire burning in their laboratory around a cauldron in a ritual-like manner, I advise you to start running as soon as you see Chlorine. There's no way you can't recognize him, with his eerie spheres of different-colored fire hovering near him- is that a sailor hat? Welp, doesn't matter. CAUSE I GOTTA START RUNNING. "Waittttt, Captainnnnnnn-" The voice quickly became faint until it fainted like a Pokemon, as I started speeding away like a rocket. And a rocket will always crash into something. Andddd I crashed into a wall. Great. I shook my head and looked up to see Alviot, who also had a sailor hat on. Is there some sort of event going on? I had to know. "Hey Alviot, why are you and Chlorine wearing sailor hats?" "I'm glad you asked sir! That's because a new ship just happens to be sailing into the harbor today!" New ship!? No time for asking fellow wikia regulars nor my own companions from my world about what an ordinary dragon does when he's just been ressurected, I need to see this new ship for myself! I quickly dashed the other way towards the harbor. "Sir... The harbor is um, it's right past this door right here" I quickly dashed the other way of the other way I dashed towards to the door Alviot stood next to, and went through it down to the pier to grab some binoculars and peer at the tiny dot on the horizon. It was a very small ship, it must've been built just recently. It doesn't appear to have a lot of crew either... Though, the most important part of course is the name. I squinted my dragon eyes and looked very closely at the side of the ship... And managed to make out the name. "Impclar" Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh. Colder Yet Colder (Christmas Fanfic) The blizzard outside hit the windows hard enough for them to make loud noises. Luckily, its glass was quite durable and it provided the protection form the intensifying flurry outside. Even if the cold was engulfing the area around the castle, the small group of Willcraft Wikia contributors huddled around the fire, exposed to the firey heat of the fireplace. No, they barely celebrate Christmas apart from the idea of present giving- which was voluntary. Its just that there were a few... odd individuals who had their icy impression upon the occasion. One thing for sure was that some liked the cold more than others. Ah yes. The group huddled up to the fire, talking amongst themselves as they sat at the fireplace, sipping their steaming cocoa (apart from the present wolf and tabby cat who took the drink as a poisonous hazard, so they had warm milk instead). Everyone seemed satisfied (apart from Will, who had a gas mask on, so who knows what he thinks). They dismissed the howls of the wind from outside which was overpowered by the sound of Impatiens awkwardly starting to sing the classic "Jingle Bells" carol. Of course, Kclar immediately joined in on the fun and so did Shuura and Craz. Luna hesitantly started to hum along, but Will and Tigerstar watched silently. Aurora was... howling to the tune? Ehh, Dragon was out in the kitchen, supposedly making the next batch of warm chocolatey goodness (with the additional floating marshmallows). Everyone just kept carrying on with their conversations, until TIgerstar stood up, his ears pricked towards the stairs leading down. The front door. He seemed startled, his amber eyes diverted to the direction of the door. "What is it, T?" Impatiens asked. The chatter died down. "I heard something. It sounded like knocking on the door, but it was just some faint banging on wood," Tigerstar replied, heading his way to the stairway. "It only lasted for a second, but I definitely heard something." "It's probably the snowstorm outside. It had been loud before, I'm surprised you noticed that there was a slight drumming of the wind on the door. Settle down, you're probably just unamused," Luna assured him. Nobody else heard such thing, so they let it slide. "I'm probably just hearing things..." Tigerstar sighed, returning to the circle. But before he could sit down, there was a sound... A loud tapping noise on wood. Everyone stood up to investigate, each looking through the windows to catch sight of the source. It stopped, dead. No noise was to be heard until Will took his weapn of choice, Axeline and slammed the door open. Nothing but the blizzard. He still stood with Axeline in his hands. Nothing. Before Willcraft could close the door, a shadowy figure emerged through the snow and ice that pushed Eastwards from the wind. A large, sharp figure to be exact. It announced its presence with a low, emotionless, droning growl. The emptiness of its call was harsh. Almost painful. Aurora crouched, teeth bared. Luna held her hand on the hilt of her katana. Impatiens, Kclar, Shuura and Craz remained behind. Dragon flared his nostrils. Tigerstar transformed into his stronger form. Will gripped Axeline tighter. "Let... me in... It's c-cold out h-here..." a shadowy, weak voice asked politely. To be continued... Category:Fanfiction